Not A Puppy
by Baxter54132
Summary: Joey Wheeler is not anyone's puppy. But what does Kaiba have to say about that? One-shot puppyshipping T for kissing


So, I've never been a huge Yugioh shipper, but recently we got the whole second season of Yugioh on DVD, and it is hard to miss all that wonderful puppyshipping. Once I rewatched some of it, there was not way I could go without writing a Yugioh fanfiction.

Just a cute one-shot, I don't write for gay pairings that often, so I hope it works, and I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: What would you do if I told you I owned Yugioh? Huh? Well, forget about that, because I don't.

* * *

"I am not a puppy."

"I… am not a puppy!" Joey's lip curl back into a snarl as he paces back and forth angrily, not noticing his sister shrink back slightly in her seat, not used to seeing this side of Joey.

"He thinks he's so smart, just because he's the Seto Kaiba."

Concern fills Serenity's eyes at Kaiba's name. Her grip tightens around the sheets she is clasping as she remembers all of the times Joey had complained about the other boy. "Brother," she all but whispers, "you need to calm down."

Serenity's voice seems to snap Joey out of his angry trance. His face relaxes, and he plops down onto Serenity's white hospital bed, murmuring an apology.

"It's just… you know him, he thinks he can do whatever he wants, whenever he wants. He thinks he can push me around, and I'm sure he's laughing about it as we speak."

"What happened?" Serenity asks calmly, placing a hand on her brother's tense arm. Her eyes meet his, and she can see a flurry of emotions. Hurt and anger are definitely among them, but what stands out the most strongly is confusion. Joey breaks the connection and looks down at his hands as he begins his story.

"Well it all started this morning when my car broke down, I was headed home after the morning shift at work…"

_Flashback_

If one drives a 1986 pick-up truck, it is assumable that the truck would eventually fail. Unfortunately for Joey, this time came sooner rather than later.

"No! Come on, we're only three miles from home!" Joey smacks the dashboard on his truck as the engine slowly sputters out, and his car gradually comes to a halt at the side of the road. Joey turns the key, and for a second, the car revs, then makes a sad gurgling sound followed by a slight pop. Joey releases the key, not wanting to cause any more harm to the wrecked engine.

After throwing the truck in park so it wouldn't roll away by accident, Joey climbs out to examine the truck. He pulls up the front hood, just to be met with a big puff of black smoke rising into his face. He blows it away with one hand, and looks down at what used to be his engine. He pokes it hesitantly, as if it might explode.

"Now what do I do?" he wonders aloud and looks up at the sky, hoping it contains the answers.

"Well well, what do we have here?" A deep voice comes from nowhere, causing Joey to jump in surprise. He spins around, coming face to face with a massive stretch limo. Smack dab in the middle, a window is rolled down, and none other than Seto Kaiba is leaning out the window, a large smirk spread across his face as he internally celebrates startling the blond teen.

"I'm not surprised to see a puppy like you whining pitifully on the side of the road."

"Kaiba," Joey snaps his name as if it is poison, crossing his arms to make him seem tougher. "I am not a puppy, and I am not whining, I just stopped here to look at the sun, yea… that's it, the sun!" Joey points at the bright yellow ball in the sky, but nothing seems special about it, it's just the sun.

Kaiba's smirk grows at the goofy comment. It quickly disappears as his eyes take in the scene around him. One slightly greasy blond, and an old pick-up truck with smoke billowing out the front end. It takes all of five seconds for Kaiba to comprehend the situation.

"Get in the car," Kaiba demands, leaving no other option for Joey. "I'll call for a tow truck for you… vehicle."

Joey looks like he wants to complain, but since he can't think of anything smart to say; he merely nods and fetches the keys from his truck, so it won't get stolen. He pops open the door to the limo, and slides inside, suddenly conscious of how dirty he is compared to the immaculately clean limo. He is grateful that for once, Kaiba doesn't make a comment.

"Where do you live?" Kaiba asks, trying not to sound too curious.

Joey nods down the road, "three miles that way, I was almost home when my truck decided to kick the bucket." Joey shuts the limo door, and it lurches off. Joey peers out the window, giving his old pick-up one last wistful look as it disappears from view.

Once his truck is gone, Joey leans back in the seat, allowing himself to relax as the cool air conditioning blows over him. His eyes slide shut, a deep breath leaving his body. He seems to forget that he has company, and a low moan of appreciation escapes his lips.

If Joey had opened his eyes, he would have seen Kaiba boring holes into his skull, shocked at the sudden 'human-like' actions the teen had just done.

Kaiba glances out the window, and realizes that they might be almost there. "Is your house one of these?" He asks quietly.

Joey's eyes snap open, remembering that he wasn't alone, he looks out where Kaiba is looking, and sees his house farther down the road. "That one," he says while pointing.

Kaiba nods, and the limo lurches to a stop in front of Joey's house. Kaiba has never been to Joey's house before, so he is truly surprised at the conditions Joey lives in.

The house is at best, shabby. Two stories, made of wood, and it looks like it could fall apart if someone breathes on it too hard. One of the second story windows is smashed, as if someone threw a rock through it. There aren't any cars in the driveway. All in all, looks pretty shady.

"I'll walk you to the door," Kaiba states as he glances down the sidewalk in front of the house, looking for anything suspicious.

"What? I can walk myself to my own door," Joey glares at Kaiba, "This neighborhood is perfectly safe."

Kaiba glares down at the younger teen, and he glares back just as furiously. Their eyes hold, cold ones with bright ones. Kaiba intensifies his glare, "Wouldn't want you to get lost."

After a moment, Joey glances down with a huff, "Fine… I guess it can't hurt."

The driver comes around and opens the door, letting the two teens out of the limo. They walk up the driveway in silence, but Kaiba doesn't miss Joey glancing around, as if he's looking for something, or someone. Kaiba doesn't ask, it isn't his job to look after the Wheeler boy.

There are three steps leading up to Joey's front door, and they all look equally suspicious.

"If I were you, I'd skip the second step," Joey advises, hopping up the steps in two clean jumps. "Or you can just return to your car now."

Joey turns back to face Kaiba, a large smile on his face as he realizes that for once, he has the upper ground, and therefore, the upper hand.

Kaiba takes the steps in one bound, and finds himself face to face with Joey, "You shouldn't be so smug, puppy." He takes a step forward, causing Joey to subconsciously take a step back towards his house, his smile quickly replaced with an angry glare.

"Stop calling me that!" Joey reaches up and grasps the taller teen's shirt, pulling Kaiba's face mere inches from his own. Again, their eyes meet.

After a moment, Kaiba grabs Joey's wrist, and with one fluid motion, pushes and pins Joey against his own front door.

"Why should I? You haven't earned anything else, every time you get into trouble, someone has to go save you. You are a little puppy who needs a master."

Joey struggles against Kaiba's tight grip, which only causes him to clamp down tighter, one knee sliding between the other teen's legs to lock him in place.

Suddenly, Joey becomes aware of the position he has been put in, inches from the one teen who constantly captures his thoughts, inches away from his lips, stuck in a sticky situation.

The strange thing is, Joey realizes that doesn't dislike the situation, which confuses him greatly. His eyes focus on Kaiba's once again as Kaiba squeezes his arm to enrage him even more.

Joes goes to respond, but their noses brush, and electricity shoots down his spine. Kaiba must feel something similar, because something darker, more primal, appears in his eyes.

In moments, the gap between the boys vanishes and their eyes slide shut as Kaiba forces his lips onto Joeys. A fire lights in Joey's belly instantly, and he kisses back fiercely, the need sweeping over his common sense. Wanting dominance, he runs his tongue along Kaiba's lips, seeking entrance.

Kaiba's eyes snap back open, suddenly realizing what he had done, and in an instance, Kaiba has released Joey, and is stalking away rather quickly, leaving a confused and ruffle boy on his own porch. "See you later puppy," Kaiba can't help but call over his shoulder, hoping to distract the boy from what just happened…

_Flashback end_

"From there, I called a cab to get a ride here."

With his story finished, Joey slumps over, putting his head between his hands. "You're the only one I trust with this Serenity, I don't know what to do. That bastard, he was probably just toying with me."

Serenity shifts her hand to her brother's back so she can rub it in slow, soothing circles. She notices for the first time that his hair and clothes are slightly disheveled, like he had gotten ready in a hurry.

She thinks for a moment before responding, "I bet Kaiba is just as confused as you are. He probably wanted some time to think."

Joey uncurls from his ball slightly as he responds, "He's just trying to get a rise out of me. I'm not gay. I like girls! Why is this happening, I'm so confused…"

"You should go see him, ask him yourself what he meant."

Joey scoffs, "He won't want to see me. Plus, I don't know how to find him."

Serenity pauses for a moment. "If you wait long enough, he will come to you."

"Doubt it…"

The siblings conversation is cut short as a knock sounds at the door. A nurse enters with a polite, "Excuse me."

Joe stands up, brushing his shirt off and putting on a fake smile, "I'll wait outside while the nurse checks you."

Serenity nods and Joey steps out of the room, closing the door firmly behind him.

He doesn't get to go anyway, as someone grabs his wrist and starts dragging him down the hall.

"Let me go," Joey voices his complaints as he stumbles to regain his balance, but his words die in his mouth as he realizes just who is hauling him around.

"K-kaiba…" butterflies shoot through his stomach, causing the uncharacteristic stutter.

The dark haired teen says nothing, but drags Joey around a corner and comes to a halt.

"We need to talk." Kaiba insists, still not releasing the other teen's wrist.

Joey pulls on his arm sharply, but nods, "You're right…"

They both stare at each other, neither knowing what to say.

"About earlier…" Kaiba begins awkwardly, trying to summon the right words.

"What about it?" Joey snaps, "are you here to rub it in my face? Are you pleased with yourself?" Joey shoots daggers at Kaiba, silently daring him to speak.

Now it is Kaiba's turn to be confused, "What are you talking about? I did not come here to gloat." Kaiba stares down at Joey, who is noticing something new in his eyes, could it be concern.

Joey's anger fades away, and he speaks softly. "Oh… What are you here for then?"

Kaiba once again tries to gather words, but again can't say what he wants. "Oh fuck it…"

He leans down and captures the younger teens lips with his own, a gentle, chaste kiss, which Joey reciprocates immediately.

Kaiba snakes one hand behind Joey's neck, pulling them closer together. He goes to deepen the kiss, but suddenly Joey has one hand on his chest, pushing him away.

He backs off, understanding that he needs to give the boy a moment to speak.

"What am I to you?" Joey asks as he huffs for breath.

Kaiba smirks at the question. "A puppy, of course."

"I am not…" Joey's words are cut off again by Kaiba's lips.

"You're my puppy, and I won't take no for an answer, understand?"

Joey smiles widely up at Kaiba, finally understanding what is going on. "Alright, master."

* * *

So yea, first fanfiction for a gay pairing, ever, I think it turned out pretty cute.

What do you all think? Please tell me if you liked it or not!


End file.
